world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scooby Gang
The Scooby Gang, or "Scoobies," was the core group formed after the arrival of Buffy Summers to Sunnydale in order to battle the supernatural forces of evil and assist Buffy in her duties as the Slayer. The Scooby Gang usually took an unimpressed, flippant attitude towards extraordinary events and supernatural occurrences. Originally a group of teenage friends attending Sunnydale High in a town built on top of a Hellmouth, the group gradually expanded, eventually merging with the Watchers Council to become a global organization, dealing with demonic threats worldwide and training thousands of Slayers. In the beginning, Buffy often had to protect her friends from monsters, but over the course of the series most of them gained superpowers and fighting skills of their own, with Xander the only notable member with no mystical abilities or connection to the supernatural. Because of the show's strong themes of female empowerment, the most powerful members of the team are often female (Buffy and Willow), while the men play passive roles such as that of father-figure (Giles) and supportive best friend (Xander). Also, in keeping with the show's themes of redemption and moral ambiguity, many of the Scoobies have at some point in their lives been evil and even murdered people before, but are now fighting on the side of good. The group was also sometimes referred to as the "Slayerettes." Both Willow and Spike used the term on different occasions. In fact, this name served as the semi-official name for the group until Xander coined their true name while they were all on the run from the Order of Taraka. In 2013, Scooby Gang members Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris,Angel, Cordelia Chase, Spike, Oz, Anya Jenkins, Dawn Summers, Tara Maclay and Jenny Calendar all showed up in the World Incorporated Wrestling as a full stable. With seemingly Buffy Summers and Rubert Giles taking the leadership still. Scooby Gang Members (Buffy TV Series) Relationship/Comparison with Angel Investigations (Buffy TV Series) Team Members (Buffy TV Series) *Buffy Summers *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Rupert Giles *Cordelia Chase (joined after being saved from decapitation) *Oz (joined after witnessing a vampire staked in front of his eyes) *Anya Jenkins (joined when she started to date Xander) *Tara Maclay (joined after she started dating Willow at college) *Dawn Summers (joined around the time of her mother's death) Allies *Angel (intermittent; role consisted mainly of dropping in to give Buffy advice on the current crisis) *Jenny Calendar (joined when helping Giles and The Scoobie to defeat the demon Moloch) *Kendra Young (assisted them when she was in Sunnydale) *Faith Lehane (joined the group, but betrayed them to work for the Mayor but soon returned to the good side while fighting The First Evil) *Joyce Summers (joined after she learned the truth about Buffy being a Slayer) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (officially Buffy's Watcher for a while) *The Class of '99 (during the fight against The Mayor at Graduation) *Spike (reluctantly and unreliably) *Robin Wood (during the fight against The First Evil) *Andrew Wells (during the fight against The First Evil) *The ever-increasing number of Potential Slayers (during the fight against the First) **Satsu (Scotland, later Tokyo) **Vi (New York) **Rona (Chicago) **Kennedy (Brazil, later New York) **Renee (Scotland, until she is killed in Wolves at the Gate) **Rowena (Scotland) **Leah (Scotland) **Eldre Koh **Robert Dowling Headquarters (Buffy TV Series) Gallery (Buffy TV Series) Internet professional wrestling The Scooby Gang, or "Scoobies," is a face faction working for the wrestling promotion World Incorporated Wrestling where they compete under the same name as the TV series now as a wrestling faction. They debuted on the July 24, 2013 episode of Dynasty when they made their first in-ring promo. 'World Incorporated Wrestling' 'Debut (2013-present)' The Scoobies debuted on the July 24, 2013 episode of Dynasty when they all cut a in-ring promo, stating that within weeks they will soon own the entire WIW company, even telling the company that they would soon have every championship WIW has, they continued and told the WIW Universe that they were here for them, to make the company, what the fans want to see making them a fan based stable. On the July 27, 2013 episode of Turbo ''The team of Xander Harris and Rupert Giles debut in a official match defeating Josh Nuss & Quinn Noel in a tag team match. It was announced on the September 11, 2013 episode of ''Dynasty it was announced that Xander and Rupert would compete in the number one contender's Tag Team Turmoil match at Clash of Champions with the winning team getting a title shot against The Shield's Tag Team Champions later on in the night. Member 'Current member' *Buffy Summers (leader) *Rupert Giles (leader) *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Angel *Cordelia Chase *Spike *Oz *Anya Jenkins *Dawn Summers *Tara Maclay *Jenny Calendar In wrestling References External links